


Forgotten memories

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you’ve got a big problem when you wake up next to your best mate after a night out and you can’t remember anything of it.<br/>It happened to Jamie Cook and Nick O’Malley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten memories

With a groan Nick woke up from a deep, dreamless sleep. He stretched, noticing the slight ache in his lower back. He frowned and then looked to his left, expecting to see a beautiful girl but he was greeted by the sight of a sleeping guy. His bandmate, for fuck’s sake. Panicking, Nick starts to shake Jamie’s shoulder. “Jamie, fuck, wake up!” He half-yells. With a start, Jamie wakes up and looks at Nick, a horrified look in his eyes. “What the fuck are you doing in my bed?” Jamie chokes out his words. “Well, I guess I should ask you that, seeing this is my hotelroom!” Nick says and Jamie looks around. “Fuck. We didn’t… do… it. Did we?” Nick shrugs. “I have absolutely no idea. I can’t remember last night at all!” 

Not long after the awkward conversation, Nick and Jamie make their way towards the tourbus together, trying to process the past morning. “Good morning, sunshines!” Alex greets them cheerfully as soon as they enter the bus. “Shouldn’t you be hungover?” Nick mutters and Alex shakes his head. “Nope, because, for once, I didn’t drink too much. Well, I didn’t drink as much as you two did,” he says, raising an eyebrow towards his two bandmates. Jamie stops dead in his tracks. “Wait. Do you know something that happened last night that we do not?” He asks with an eyebrow risen. “I guess I know loads of stuff about last night and looking back on how shit-faced you two were, I probably know more than you two do. Let’s just say, you were all over each other the whole evening,” Alex says with a smirk and Jamie and Nick share a look. “Tell us more, please.” Nick sighs and he sits down on the couch.

“Well, when we went to the bar, nothing was on yet. I bet you can actually remember that stuff. Nick, you even had found yourself a pretty girl. Anyways, some time into the evening, you two got more and more drunk and I don’t know why but I wasn’t really feeling it so I decided to stay sober. Or well, half-sober. It turned out it’s a good decision because now I can tell you guys. So, when I had to take a piss, I went to the bathroom and then I saw you, Jamie. Obviously you were kissing someone and honestly I thought you had scored a girl yourself, too. It wasn’t when I headed back to the table where I was sat at with Matt, I noticed you weren’t snogging a girl, but Nick. Let’s just say Matt and I were in absolute shock.   
When we arrived back at the hotel quite some time later because Matt decided to have some fun anyways and I didn’t want to head back on my own, it was very obvious that you two also had gone back to the hotel. I won’t go into any details but let’s just say the whole floor could enjoy it.” Alex tells the two guys. By the time he has finished his story, Nick has hidden his face in his hands. “I can back that all up,” Matt says as he enters the room. “I can’t believe that two guys who are always so quiet, can get so vocal,” he grins. Alex laughs, too. “That couldn’t have been said better, Helders.” “Oh dear. I remember everything,” Nick says out of the blue and three heads turn his way. “Are you kidding me?” Jamie asks surprised and Nick shakes his head. “No, when Alex told that story, it all just came back to me.” “I think you two need to sit down together and just talk it all out,” Matt says wisely and both guys nod. “I definitely think that, yes,” Jamie says.

“I remember it. I remember when you came up to me. The look in your eyes was so… predatory. When I saw you coming up to me when I was dancing with this nice girl, it got all clear to me that you were jealous. You grabbed my wrist, yanked me across the room, pressed me up the wall and just kissed me,” Nick starts to tell. Jamie swallows thickly. He has to admit, he’d been having a crush on Nick for a very long time. Years, at least. “I do have to admit, I liked it when you kissed me. It gave me this rush… some sort of kick.” Nick continues his story, the last sentence came out nothing more than a whisper. “We just kissed and kissed… and then we went back to the hotel room. I can’t believe we did this but Jamie… we really fucked. I bottomed, which I can tell from the ache still lingering in my back.” Jamie looks at Nick with his eyes as big as they could be. “I just can’t believe this,” he whispers and then Nick just starts to laugh. “Me neither but we really did.” The laughing became now uncontrollable. Jamie starts to laugh too, which makes Alex and Matt walk in. “I guess it’s all alright now, here,” Matt says and Alex nods. “Yeah. I think they’ve ended this on good terms.” Breathing fast, both guys stop laughing and look at each other. “May I do a confession here?” Jamie starts off, looking at Nick and then at Alex and Matt, still standing at the door. “I’ve liked Nick for a long time. A very long time,” he confesses and then the unexpected happens. Nick launches forwards at Jamie and kisses him roughly. Alex and Matt look at each other with a slight smile.   
“I guess we should leave them alone, so they can make some memories which won’t be forgotten by alcohol.” Alex states and Matt nods. “Definitely. Honestly, somewhere I did see this coming. They’re lovely together,” he says and Alex can’t do anything but confirm this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when one-shots have less than 1.000 words but today I just couldn't manage to get over a 1.000. I got stuck at 985 and I hope no one minds. 
> 
> Anyways, I've got up with this prompt an hour ago so I decided to write it straight away, even though it's after midnight and I haven't even slept 6 hours the night before. 
> 
> Hope you all like it! :)


End file.
